The Seven Gods
by Adotimous
Summary: In a world where human evolution took a different turn, resulting in many species, Seven evil people, referring to themselves as gods, take over the Earth- it's up to a few heroes to save the world. Will they succeed or fail miserably? Probably the ladder..,


It seemed as if it was a normal day- no school, as it was a Saturday, and the sun was shining. The birds were chirping at me as I passed by, although I ignored them. I wasn't here to be yelled at.

The forest was honestly a spooky place. While the sun made it easy to see anything, there were plenty of trees blocking certain parts of the ground. I end up walking around these dark spots to avoid being bitten by a snake or something like that.

I was glad that I'd come here so many times before, because the previous times I had cut a path using my scythe. Speaking of my scythe, I sigh as I realize I left it at home. I always forget something, no matter where I'm going.,,

So I turn around on my heel, walking towards the kingdom again. The kingdom was a large town with a giant castle in the middle, which held the royal family.

Now, I know what you must be thinking- what's my name, what kind of magic do I use, what species am I, who the HELL am I?

Well, it's your lucky day! You're about to find out!

Or, I would've told you all of that, but as I was about to, (Yes, I love breaking the fourth wall) my friend approached me, her long red hair blowing in her face from the wind.

"Hey, Damian! How's it going?" She asks as I walk out of the forest, and I guess she was walking into the forest, as she's always early to our little meetings.

"Meh. Left my scythe at home, so I gotta go back. Wait for me, though, okay?" I ask, although we both know I just asked to be polite.

"No problemo! I'll wait right here for you and the others!" She says, giving me a thumbs-up.

I nod and continue to walk back to my house.

It's times like these I'm glad my parents are at work- it's quiet, and I don't have to explain to them why I'm going out.

I see my scythe on the couch- the beautiful, long bladed silver scythe. There was a light blue silhouette of a dragon, the kind of dragon you'd expect to see in China, on both sides of the blade,

I pick my scythe up, twirling it in a circle before walking out of my house again.

As I approach the opening to the forest, where my friend had stayed, the speakers in the kingdom rung.

"Uh oh... they only activate those speakers when there's an emergency or important announcement! It better be an announcement!" She yells, pointing at the nearest speaker.

"Attention, citizens." A robotic voice booms through the kingdom from the speakers. "Please report to the battle dome at twelve o'clock sharp."

The battle dome, basically, was a giant dome used for battles, as you could probably tell from the name. It was occasionally used for making announcements, because it had many rows of seats in a circle.

My friend sighs in relief. "Phew! Thought we were under attack or something. The others are in our spot, along with the new guy. C'mon!"

She sprints into the forest, faster than she knew I could go.

I should probably explain the background of "the others."

Well, "the others" are our other friends. We're in kind of... a clan, I guess you could call it. We haven't named it yet, but... yeah. The new guy is just a new addition. I haven't met him personally yet, though.

I check my watch- it's 11:50, so we only have ten minutes.

I walk into the forest, once again avoiding the dark spots.

"Hey! You're usually early! What took you so long, Damian?"

I guess you'll figure out who that is when I get the chance to introduce us all to the new guy.

"Just forgot my scythe at home," I say as I approach the small clearing in the forest, sitting down on a long log across from three other people, the only one sitting next to me being the girl with red hair.

"No biggie. Well, are we going to introduce ourselves, or what?" The one who waited for me at the forest asks, signaling towards the blonde new guy.

Everyone stays quiet, waiting for someone to start.

"Fine, I'll go!" She chirps again, obviously wanting to anyways. "I'm Vivian. I use water magic, and my weapon is a sword!" She says happily, pulling her gold and blue sword out of her sheath. The sword was made from silver, just coated in gold. The handle is completely colored gold, while the blade is except for two waves running along the side, the only blue on the sword.

She puts it back in her sheath and looks at me, expecting me to go next.

"R-Right. I'm Damian, and I use wind magic. I guess I'm the co-leader of the 'clan.' Vivian doesn't like to introduce herself like that, but she's our leader."

The boy's red eyes shine as he looks at both of us in amazement from the other log.

Vivian nods towards the other guy with brown hair sitting to the left of the boy, whom sighs upon being called next.

"Yeah. I'm Liam. I use grass magic, and I use a bow." He says and signals towards his back, where he keeps his black and green bow, along with the black arrows tipped with green.

The boy's eyes once again shine as he looks at Liam's bow. I guess he hasn't been around magic, but that's not exactly... possible in this place. I guess he's just easy to entertain.

The other girl sitting next to him, the one with black hair, nods and rubs her chin.

"My name is Victoria. Call me Victory, as that's always what I end up with in the end!" She yells and stands up, looking at the sky, her mace by her side. "I use the magic of fire, and the clan's best fighter!" She says confidently, flaunting her mace in front of the boy.

Her mace was pretty simple- silver all over, with a handle big enough for two hands. Except there was one thing different- instead of a chain, the spiky part of the mace was connected to the handle with a streak of fire.

Vivian sighs. "We agreed you wouldn't say that again. You know we're all equal."

Victoria (Er, I'll refer to her as Victoria so you know who I'm talking about) grins. "Yeah. That's why I was able to defeat Damian in a battle." She says smugly, signaling towards me.

"Knock it off." I say agitatedly, glaring at Victoria.

She sighs and sits back down, rolling her eyes.

"What's your name?" I ask the boy, who was watching Victoria sit down.

"Oh. My name is Ace. I use fire magic also, but I'm not very good at it." He says shyly, looking down at the ground.

Before anything else could be said, Vivian chimes in.

"We probably need to head to the battle dome!" She says, standing up. "Onward, to the announcements!" She points towards the kingdom as she runs back through the opening in the forest. Everyone follows, including Ace.

Although I'm sure we all had the same thought in mind-

What's the announcement about?


End file.
